


What They Don’t Know

by srm628



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety Disorder, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Corpse feels like a liar for withholding the truth. However, you know what they say. What they don’t know can’t hurt you.OrThe one where Corpse and Sykkuno move in together, and feelings happen.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1354





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> RPF Spiel:
> 
> They real people. Don’t harass them. Let us have this. 
> 
> ** 
> 
> I already have a plan for like five chapters.

Corpse was never one to really believe that a lack of information counted as lying. However, now, as he sat in his apartment, listening to the sounds of his roommate through the thin walls, he felt exactly that. He felt like he was lying to the world. 

A few weeks ago, he finally met Sykkuno in person. He was fucking nervous as hell, more so than usual, though he didn’t want to admit it. 

Sykkuno had become one of his best friends...online. The idea of Corpse not living up to Sykkuno’s expectations terrified him. He was terrified that after meeting in person, all of his new friends would drop him, when they realized Corpse was...well, the way he was. An anxious, depressed, broken mess. 

He wore his mask as usual, which hid most of his face. The group agreed to meet at a restaurant. It was meant to be a chill night, but it stressed Corpse out. He couldn’t eat with his mask on, a fact he knew well because he has fucking tried. 

Conversation flew around him. No one seemed to focus on him, despite the fact that he felt that all eyes were on him. He found it hard to focus. 

At the end of the night, everybody else left, leaving just Sykkuno and Corpse. 

“Did you have a good time?” Sykkuno questioned. Corpse could see the look of genuine concern in Sykkuno’s eyes, which made him feel guilty. 

Sykkuno shouldn’t be worried about him. 

Corpse nodded. “Y-yeah.” 

“I don’t necessarily want to go back home yet. Do you think we could hang out a bit more?” 

Corpse stared at Sykkuno. His typical reaction was to expect that Sykkuno simply felt bad for him, pitied him, but the more logical side of his brain reminded him that this was Sykkuno. They hung out online all the time. Why did it matter that they were in person? 

Oh, right. Because he was an anxious mess. That’s why. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to!” Sykkuno added quickly, returning Corpse to reality. 

“No, it’s okay,” Corpse said quietly. He almost regretted his own words. “What do you want to do?” 

“There was a park nearby! Maybe we could walk!” Sykkuno grinned. “I know you don’t like huge crowds, so that should be pretty dead.” 

Corpse nodded. He was slightly impressed at Sykkuno’s consideration. 

The two left the restaurant. Corpse felt his chest tighten as they walked out. He wanted to go home, back to the safety of his apartment, but he ignored the voice. 

Sykkuno and Corpse walked around the park for a little bit, attempting to make conversation. They sat down at a bench. 

As Sykkuno had predicted, the park was empty. It was a bit cold, but it helped their case of being alone. 

As they sat, Sykkuno proposed a crazy idea. He suggested that they lived together. 

“What?” Corpse questioned, completely caught off guard. 

“Well, I’m planning on moving out of the Offline TV house, I thought maybe—“ Sykkuno shook his head. “No, never mind.” 

Corpse considered the idea. He felt like he would be a burden on Sykkuno, but it was Sykkuno’s suggestion. 

“Do you really want to?” Corpse voiced his thought. “I— I wouldn’t hate living with you.” 

He cursed himself out for being so negative. Why couldn’t he admit that he liked the idea of living with Sykkuno? 

And now, they were here. He could hear Sykkuno streaming. He had gotten used to the sound of Sykkuno talking. Sometimes, he even pulled up the stream to completely listen to it. 

His chat knew that he had moved, but they didn’t know he had moved in with Corpse. 

Corpse had asked him not to tell his chat. He wasn’t ready for people to know the new craziness of his life. 

A knock in the door caused Corpse to return to reality. He was laying on his bed with the lights on. For the first time, he didn’t rush to put his mask. 

“Yeah?” Corpse questioned. 

His door peeked open, and Sykkuno poked his head inside. He realized now that the house was quiet. 

“Was my streaming bothering you? Do you need me to get off earlier?” Sykkuno questioned. His words cut off when he looked at Corpse’s bare face. “Shoot, did I interrupt? I can leave—“ 

“Sykkuno, you’re fine,” Corpse laughed awkwardly. He knew Sykkuno’s actual name, but also knew that he preferred Sykkuno, which Corpse could respect. “You’re fine on all accounts. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” 

“Oh.” Sykkuno straightened his posture. “Do you want to watch a movie then?” 

Corpse chuckled. “What the hell, why not? Go ahead and get it ready. I’ll be out soon.” 

Sykkuno nodded. He excused himself from Corpse’s room.

Instinctively, Corpse reached for the mask. With the fabric between his fingers, he considered keeping it off, but he felt more comfortable with it on, so he put it on. He climbed out of bed and walked out to the living room. Sykkuno had already set up some animated movie on the television. 

“Is this okay?” Sykkuno asked. 

Corpse paid no attention to title and simply nodded. He knew that his attention wouldn’t actually be on the movie anyway. He hadn’t slept in....going on four days now. He was tired, sure, but his brain hated him. 

Sykkuno clicked to start the movie. Corpse half watched it. He appreciated the sound. He learned that silence was his worst enemy. It allowed him to spiral and think. 

A weight pressed against Corpse shoulder. He turned his head to find Sykkuno’s head on his shoulder. 

“Oh, is this okay?” Sykkuno questioned. He lifted his head off of Corpse’s shoulder and looked up to him. 

“Uh, yeah.” Corpse nodded. He felt so awkward right now. What was happening? 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Sykkuno stated. His voice was rushed as he spiraled into a panic. “Oh, I’m sorry. I did it without even thinking and—“ 

“Sy, you’re good,” Corpse said softly. He accidentally had called Sykkuno that nickname on stream, and at first, he was appalled, but he grew to like it as he accidentally say it more. “You... You can lean on me if you want.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Put your head back down,” Corpse stated forcefully. 

Sykkuno laughed but did as he was told. He rested his head back on Corpse’s shoulder. The two sat in silence as they continued watching the movie. 

Corpse retreated into his mind, as he usually did. 

The feeling of Sykkuno’s weight and warmth against him felt nice. Was it actually okay for them to do this? 

They were both presumed straight. 

He supposed nothing about this was sexual or romantic. There was nothing wrong finding comfort in each other. 

If they were comfortable enough to admit if someone was attractive, why couldn’t they be comfortable enough to cuddle? 

“Would you be upset if I fell asleep?” Sykkuno asked quietly. Corpse could hear the tiredness in his voice. 

“Not at all. Sleep, bud,” Corpse answered softly. “You can go to bed if you want. You don’t need to stay out here with me.” 

Sykkuno attempted to shake his head without lifting his head. “No, don’t wanna move...” 

“Okay.” 

“Is it okay?” 

Corpse could tell that Sykkuno is barely staying awake. 

“Yeah, you’re fine.” 

Sykkuno half nodded. 

After a few moments, he felt Sykkuno’s body grew heavier, no doubt as he fell asleep. 

Corpse carefully reached for the remote to put on another movie. During the movie, he actually felt himself doze off. 

Sykkuno made him feel comfortable.


	2. Hug Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse’s anxiety is going strong.

Sykkuno and Corpse had been living together for a few weeks now. Their fanbases still didn’t know, but they did, at least, admit it to their friends. 

It was interesting when they played together. Corpse could hear Sykkuno through the walls, so he always stressed over if his chat could hear him. If they did, they never said anything. 

Corpse generally stopped streaming before Sykkuno. He would continue to listen to him through the wall. Sometimes, he would pull open the stream on his computer, so he could see what was happening. 

After the two finished streaming for the night, they would sit in the living room for a bit and watch something together. Sykkuno generally picked whatever they watched because Corpse was apathetic. Moreover, he just wanted Sykkuno to be happy. 

Since they started spending more time together, Corpse found that he was sleeping more. His insomnia still acted up, but he was able to doze off when cuddling on the couch. 

Today, Corpse sat on his bedroom floor. His brain was spiraling in on itself with thoughts swarming. 

A knock on his door brought him to reality. 

It took him longer than usual to leave his room. He had to work up the energy to stand up and actually leave his room. 

Corpse went to the living room first. The television was on, a title screen up. Sykkuno was not sat on the couch though. 

A quiet clanking came from the kitchen. Corpse wandered into the other room, where Sykkuno was digging around in the fridge. Corpse paused at the edge of the island. 

“Are you okay?” Sykkuno questioned, finally looking up. 

Corpse opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. He closed his mouth again. With a shaky breath, Corpse opted to just shake his head. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Sykkuno moved to the island. The fridge door slammed shut from his sudden movement. His full attention was now on Corpse. 

Corpse shrugged his shoulders weakly. 

How could he even explain what was wrong? The problem was by all technicalities, nothing was wrong. He should be happy right now. 

He had the closest thing to best friends he had ever had. His career was taking off. He got to meet so many damn people he had looked up to over the years. He had the opportunity to live with one of the said best friends. 

But did his brain care? No. 

More and more, dark thoughts gnawed away at him. He tried to push them away with logic, but even that grew harder. It was as if the logical thoughts were shrinking beneath the darkness. 

“Corpse?” Sykkuno said softly. He moved closer to his friend. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Corpse subtly nodded. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t know what to say. Sykkuno would probably think he was crazy if he had to say any of this out loud. 

“Okay, that’s okay. What do you think will help? We don’t have to watch the movie if you want. We—“ 

“A hug.”

Corpse breathed out the words. He didn’t expect Sykkuno to hear him. He knew he said the words, and he barely heard himself. 

Sykkuno threw his arms around Corpse. Corpse stiffened out of surprise.

“Is this really okay?” Sykkuno questioned. 

Corpse nodded. His body relaxed. 

Sykkuno’s warmth was comforting. 

Corpse lifted his arms to enclose the hug, and he felt himself sink into Sykkuno.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sykkuno questioned. 

“More than,” Corpse said softly. “Are...Are you okay with it?” 

The darkness in his mind started up again. 

“Does it make you feel better?” Sykkuno questioned. 

“Yes.” 

Corpse considered elaborating, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He had to be honest. 

Sykkuno responded by tightening his grip. “Then yes, it’s okay.” 

They hugged a bit longer. Silence surrounded them. 

“Thank you, Sykkuno,” Corpse said finally. He wasn’t ready to let go, but realistically, he knew they couldn’t stay like this forever. He pulled back slowly. 

“Do you feel better?” Sykkuno stared at Corpse with wide eyes. 

“A little, yeah,” Corpse nodded. 

“Do you still want to watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” 

The two walked into the living room and sat down. Sykkuno reached for the remote. 

“Wait, I have an idea!” 

Sykkuno jumped up and walked out of the room before Corpse could reply. After a few minutes, Corpse heard the toilet flush, causing Corpse a lot of confusion on what the hell Sykkuno’s idea was. 

“Okay! I’m back!” Sykkuno stated from the doorway. 

Corpse looked up to see Sykkuno carrying a blanket. He came over to sit back down. 

“What are you—?” 

Sykkuno grabbed a pillow and sat it against the arm of the couch. He leaned back against it, lifting his legs to the couch. 

“Come here,” Sykkuno ordered. 

Hesitantly, Corpse obeyed. He carefully moved closer to Sykkuno. 

“Lay back, dummy,” Sykkuno chuckled. 

“O-okay.” 

Corpse lifted his own legs to the couch and laid back against Sykkuno. 

“A-Are you sure this is okay?” Corpse questioned. He had yet to sink his entire body weight into Sykkuno. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” 

Corpse finally properly laid down. Sykkuno carefully put a blanket over them and secured his arms around Corpse again. 

“Are—“ 

“It’s fine!” 

Corpse nodded. He felt wrong in this position. He felt like a burden. 

Sykkuno carefully reached for the remote and turned on the movie. He seemed to watch the movie. Corpse glanced up to Sykkuno’s face. 

He liked being here, which made him feel guiltier. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Sykkuno asked softly. He kept his attention on the television screen. 

“Last night,” Corpse answered. 

“Actually slept, Corpse.” Sykkuno’s tone was mode serious that Corpse had ever heard. 

“Uhhhh.” 

Corpse racked his brain. 

When was the last time he got actually sleep? He knew he dozed off when watching movies, but it was generally just a few minutes, sometimes up to an hour. 

“I don’t know,” He admitted. 

Sykkuno let out a deep breath. “Try to get some sleep.” 

“Okay.” 

Corpse didn’t have the energy to argue today. 

He allowed himself to sink into Sykkuno as he closed his eyes. 

He did genuinely love the feeling of Sykkuno’s warmth. It made him feel safe. 

Safety wasn’t a sensation he got to feel often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may get edited later, I dunno.


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse overthinks and slowly starts to accept his new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Posting this while half asleep, so hopefully, it’s good?

Corpse laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He tried to sleep, but as usual, it was a moot point. He had given up trying to sleep about an hour ago. 

He found himself thinking about Sykkuno, which made him feel weird. Should he be thinking about his friend like this? 

At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter. It didn’t matter if he should or not because he was. He was thinking about his best friend. 

Corpse sighed. 

He heard his phone vibrate quietly. He glanced blankly at it. For a brief moment, he considered just ignoring it.

The thought of interacting with someone was almost overwhelming. 

Take a deep breath, Corpse. You’re fine. It’s fine.

After his brief mental pep talk, and the deep breath that he ordered himself to take, he reached for his phone. 

There was a notification from Rae. She wanted to talk. 

He sighed again. 

There was no real reason not to. He was awake anyway, and honestly, chatting with Rae sounded way better than experiencing his own thoughts, even if it meant having to interact. 

He messaged her back, and almost immediately a Discord voice call came through. 

“Hi Corpse! How are you feeling?” She questioned. 

She was referring to last night’s stream where he was super out of it. He felt guilty that he worried her, guilty that he had been so transparent that they knew something was wrong. 

“Okay.” 

He could hear the tiredness in his voice. He knew he didn’t sound convincing, and honestly, Rae knew him pretty well. She saw through his lies all the time, even if she didn’t always call him out on it.

“When was the last time you slept?” She asked. The question was accompanied by a bit of a chuckle. 

“I get that question a lot.” 

“It’s because everyone knows you don’t sleep.” 

Corpse laughed. It was true.

The two chatted for a bit. He appreciated Rae checking in on him. It was nice having friends. He wasn’t used to this. 

“So how is living with Sykkuno?” Rae questioned towards the end of the conversation. 

Corpse thought about his answer before speaking. He loved it, honestly. He had yet to even be annoyed with Sykkuno. 

Corpse genuinely considered Sykkuno his best friend at this point. They cuddled almost every night. A lot of their time was spent in causal silence. 

“It’s okay.” 

He tried to be cool about it though. He didn’t want to voice his actual thoughts on the situation. 

There was a moment of silence. Corpse felt his heart tighten as he waited for Rae to say something. 

He was convinced she knew his thoughts. She saw through his lies. She knew the darkest secrets that weighted on mind. 

“Are you sure?” Rae asked. She actually sounded concerned. “You don’t sound too convinced.” 

“Yeah,” Corpse nodded as if she could see him. 

“Corpse, what’s wrong?” Rae’s voice was serious. 

He could picture her sitting up in her gaming chair. Her eyes narrowed at the screen. 

“Nothing,” Corpse answered too quickly. He regretted the word as soon as it fell from his mouth. She would never believe that. 

“Corpse...” 

There it was. Her disbelief. 

“I’m fine, Rae,” He stated. He tried to keep his voice steady. 

She sighed dramatically. “Alright,” She stated. “Well, if you want to talk, I’m here.” 

“Thank you.” 

This was the most genuine he had been all morning. 

Moments like this made him realize how incredibly lucky he was. He had amazing friends. 

After a few more minutes, they got off the voice call. Corpse set his phone to his chest and stared up at the ceiling again. 

His mind was racing again. 

His life had changed so much in the past few months. He was happier than he had been ever. He had friends. 

“Fuck,” He swore quietly. 

Sykkuno entered his mind again. He found himself thinking about Sykkuno a lot. 

A few hours of spiraling later, Corpse dragged himself out of his bedroom. He forced himself into the kitchen to find something to snack on. An apple later, he plopped down on the couch in the living room. 

Absentmindedly, he flipped on the television. He didn’t bother to change the channel. He just needed the background noise. 

Sykkuno came out into the living room. He didn’t say anything. He leaned his head immediately against Corpse’s arm. 

“You okay?” Corpse asked after a few minutes of silence. It was different sort of silence than what they were used to. Maybe he was reading too much into it. 

“Just out of it,” Sykkuno answered. 

Corpse knew that tone. It was the same tone he had a lot. It meant there was way more than what was said, but they didn’t want to talk about it. Corpse wouldn’t push it. He knew better. 

“Okay,” He said softly. “If you need anything, let me know, okay?” 

Sykkuno nodded silently. 

Corpse glanced down to see Sykkuno’s eyes closed. And in that moment, Corpse realized three important truths. 

The first truth: He wanted to protect Sykkuno. 

Corpse would do anything to keep Sykkuno smiling and laughing. Sykkuno was precious. He deserved the absolute world. 

The second truth: Corpse was lucky. 

He knew he was. It was something that had been on his mind almost non-stop, but he never considered how much Sykkuno fit into that. 

Sykkuno was having a bad day, and he trusted Corpse enough to try to comfort him. They didn’t need to talk about it. They were just here for each other. 

Which led to the third truth. 

The third truth, the most groundbreaking of them all: Corpse had a fucking crush on his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I’m tired. I decided to post this when half asleep, so I’m sorry if it is bad. This may get hardcore edited at some point.


	4. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse overthinks, again, and accidentally speaks his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I barely proofread before posting. I promise at some point I will come back and edit these, but today is not that day.
> 
> Also, I need you guys to know, I went to edit this fic to add a Corpse & Rae friendship tag, which doesn't exist yet, and now I am sad.

It’s amazing how a single thought can shatter your perception of reality.

Corpse sat in the middle of the his living room floor. He had been putting in a movie, some movie that Sykkuno had recommended, but in the midst of him doing it, he just kind of froze.

Sykkuno had gone out for the day. He had some errands that he had to run. He had invited Corpse to come along, which Corpse, of course, declined. Corpse suspected that the invite was only a courtesy because they both knew Corpse wouldn’t want to go.

Corpse sighed, falling back on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling blankly.

He couldn’t believe how much of his life had been spent in this position in the past few months. He should be happier now, but instead, here he was, laying in random spots of his house and staring up at the ceiling.

There was that one single thought that was preoccupying his mind.

He couldn’t believe that he had a crush on Sykkuno. He always prided himself on how comfortable he was in his sexuality and masculinity. He could be straight and recognize another guy’s beauty.

And Sykkuno ruined that for him.

Corpse picked his head up and dropped it again. He took a deep breath.

“Fuck.”

An image of Sykkuno’s face popped in Corpse’s mind.

Sykkuno made Corpse happy. Just his presence alone brought him comfort and happiness. It had been a while since Corpse had someone who made him feel safe.

And now, that safety was shattered by Corpse’s sheer incompetence as a person. He was constantly stressed that he was going to mess everything up. He was afraid of crossing a line and making Sykkuno uncomfortable. The thought of losing any of his friends, Sykkuno especially, physically made Corpse sick. He couldn’t imagine his life without them now.

A quiet ringing broke through his thoughts. He sat up and reached for his phone, which he had placed on the coffee table. Rae’s name popped up on his phone from Discord.

“Hello?” Corpse answered.

“Corpse! Hello!” Rae sounded genuinely surprised that Corpse answered.

“Hi.”

“I wanted to check in on you…”

Corpse looked down to his phone screen. He wasn’t even sure what to say.

“Corpse?”

“I’m here,” He said simply.

“Are you okay?” She asked. He could hear the sincerity in her voice. “You haven’t been around. And I know you are busy, but—”

Corpse hadn’t been playing with them over the past week. In all honesty, he hadn’t even been responding to the messages. Most of his time had been spent locked away in his room. He tried working on music, tried working on videos, but ultimately, he just didn’t have the energy.

He had barely even seen Sykkuno this week.

“A lot is on my mind,” Corpse admitted. He knew Rae would see through a lie in a heartbeat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rae questioned.

Corpse ran his hands along the rug.

Did he?

He didn’t know.

A part of him did. He trusted Rae, more than a lot of his other friends. He knew Rae was being genuine. She wouldn’t judge her. She was the one who really pushed to include him.

The other part of him, the side of him whose voice was usually the loudest, didn’t. He didn’t want to bother her with his issues. He didn’t want her to worry about him. She didn’t need to worry about him.

She’s already worried, a voice in his mind stated.

“I think I’m gay.” The words came out before he realized what he was saying. “Fuck, I’m sorry—”

“Wait, wait, wait,” She said. He heard her chair move, allowing him to assume that she sat up, her way of showing she was serious. “I promise, absolutely no judgment.”

“Okay.”

“What brought this up?”

Sykkuno’s face flashed in his mind. He thought of all the jokes they had said throughout the months.

Was there a moment that he could pinpoint of when it stopped being a joke?

“I—” Corpse started to speak, but instead, he shut his mouth and shook his head. “Fuck, just forget I said anything. I gotta—”

“Corpse, wait, please.” Her voice had a sense of urgency to it, and maybe that is what stopped him from hanging up like he was about to. “Okay. I’m going to hang up and call you on Facetime. You can flip your camera, so I can see the floor or whatever, but I need you to see me in this conversation.”

“Okay.”

The Discord call ended. A few moments later, the FaceTime call came through. He considered ignoring it. Just declining it and changing his phone to airplane mode, so he didn’t have to deal with the conversation. But instead, he swiped his finger along the phone, and Rae’s face appeared in front of him. He moved his head to side, so he wasn’t visible on the camera, and flipped it so that his camera was seeing the floor.

“Okay, let’s talk, okay?” Rae stated. She stared into the camera, ensuring that Corpse could see her sincerity. “Okay, talk to me.”

“I don’t even know…”

Corpse dropped his head. He looked to the ground for a moment.

“What brought this up? Is that why you have been MIA?”

“Yeah.”

“Corpse…” Rae seemed speechless. Corpse could feel how much she cared, and now, she didn’t even know what to do with it. “Okay, let’s put the most important statement on the table first. Are you looking at me?”

“Yeah.”

She pulled her phone closer, so the only thing in focus was her face. Her brown eyes seemed to stare into Corpse’s soul.

“I love you, okay? Nothing is going to change that. I am so thankful that I had the opportunity to get to know you and become friends with you.”

Corpse nodded as if Rae could see him. He wasn’t sure where this statement was going.

Did he actually just fuck everything up? Is this the end?

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Internal screaming blocked out Rae’s words.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t.

“Corpse!” Rae practically screamed to get his attention. He turned back to the screen. She stared into the screen. Concern written on her face.

“Y-yeah.”

He wasn’t sure what she said initially. What was happening?

“Does anyone else know?”

“N-No.”

“Thank you for trusting me with something so important to you.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Corpse admitted. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He genuinely didn’t know what to do or what to think.

A small voice in the very back of his mind was convinced that Rae was going to drop him. A more logical voice knew she wouldn’t. He knew she cared about him, which is why he was able to tell her.

“First thing you need to do is breathe, Corpse,” Rae stated.

“Okay.”

He took a shaky breath.

The walls seemed to be closing around him. His brain was spiraling again, and he couldn’t focus.

“Corpse, stay with me,” Rae said. Her voice was stern but soft.

He was kind of impressed that she knew him so well. She seemed to know what was going on in his head, which surprised him. He generally didn’t even know what was going on in his head.

“I’m here.” Another shaky breath.

“Okay, what do you need from me? I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Thank you.”

What did he need from her? He wasn’t sure. He just needed someone to be there for him.

“Do… Fuck, I hate to even ask.”

“Corpse, whatever you need, I will do.”

“Sykkuno is out…”

“Do you want me to come over, so you don’t have to be alone?”

He nodded weakly, forgetting that she couldn’t see him. However, even with that, the silence seemed to say everything to her.

“Okay. I’m coming over.”

She didn’t give him a chance to argue. Her tone implied that this fact was set in stone, and he didn’t have the energy to try to argue anyway. He had considered asking, but as soon as she said it, he regretted the thought.

“Give me like half an hour or so, okay?”

“Okay.”

Rae hung up, and Corpse was left sitting alone on the floor in silence.

He actually just admitted it.

The conversation of his sexuality had been weighing on his mind nonstop, and now, he said it out loud. That made it real. He admitted it.

After a bit of time, there was a knock on the door. He took a moment to get up from the ground. He grabbed his mask to put on as he went for the door. He opened it up to a concerned Rae with bags in her hands.

“I brought snacks,” She said.

“You didn’t—”

“I did have to,” She answered, knowing exactly what he was going to say. “Every girl knows that when you are sad, snacks is the ultimate medicine.”

“Okay.”

Corpse stepped to the side to let her inside. It felt weird having her stand in front of him. He wasn’t behind the safety of his computer screen.

She walked into the living room and set the bags on the coffee table.

“Were you watching a movie?” She questioned.

He shut the door again and followed her inside. She reached into the bags and started unloading her haul. He looked down at the table. He was amazed at how much she had gotten in such a little amount of time.

“Movie?” She questioned again, looking up to him.

“I hadn’t started it.”

“Okay! Let’s watch it.”

The two sat on the couch. She took control over the remote.

She took the initiative to ensure Corpse was distracted. They just hung out, and it was nice. He appreciated her.

“Thank you,” He said after a few hours. The comment came out of nowhere.

“For what?” She questioned.

“Being here…. Being my friend.”

He felt dumb. This kind of sincerity was beyond him most days.

“Of course, Corpse. I will always be here for you.” She touched his hand for just a moment, just enough to keep him grounded, but not enough to overstep. “So I have to ask. You don’t have to answer, and I completely respect if you don’t want to, but who caused your epiphany?”

Corpse was quiet. He was sure she knew, that the question was just a courtesy, a chance for him to say the words. That made them real though.

However, even so, he opened his mouth to answer. As he did so, the doorknob shook. He shut up immediately as the front door opened.

“Corpse, I’m home!” Sykkuno said, louder than usual. He probably expected Corpse to be in his bedroom, so he tried to talk loud enough that he could hear him. “Oh, Rae, hello.” He sounded confused. Not upset or bothered, just confused.

“Hi Sykkuno,” Rae answered.

“What are you doing here?” Sykkuno questioned. He stepped into Corpse’s line of sight. He was still wearing his sweatshirt that he had worn to go out with plenty of bags in his hands.

“I’m hanging out with Corpse!” Rae said as if it was obvious. “Do you want help?”

“Oh, yeah, sure!”

Corpse was kind of impressed with Rae’s quick deflect. She answered Sykkuno’s quiet but managed to immediately change topics to keep Sykkuno from asking more.

Corpse and Rae stood up, following Sykkuno into the kitchen. He unloaded all of his bags, and the three began to put stuff away. Corpse felt useless as he struggled to keep up with them. With Sykkuno home, his thoughts began to spiral again. The distraction Rae had brought him was gone again.

“Are you staying for a bit, Rae?” Sykkuno asked, once everything was put away.

“If you are okay with it.”

“Of course!”

The three of them squished on their tiny couch. Sykkuno put in a game, so they could play together. Corpse mostly watched. Every so often, he would catch Rae looking at him curiously.

“Corpse, are you okay?” Sykunno questioned.

Corpse was lost in thought, and not at all paying attention to what was going on around him. He even half heard the question but didn’t focus back in until Sykkuno touched his hand to Corpse’s arm.

“What?”

Corpse jumped slightly at the touch of Sykkuno’s warmth. Sykkuno looked at him with concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was… just thinking.”

It wasn’t a lie.

“I think I might head in for the night. Thanks for coming over, Rae.”

He wished a quiet goodbye and disappeared into his room. He could hear the sound of them continuing to play games, which gave him a little bit of comfort. He was glad they were still having fun.

He changed into comfier clothes, took off his mask, and laid down on his bed. He played on his phone until he heard a quiet knock on the door.

“Yeah?” He questioned, expecting it to be Sykkuno.

“Can I come in?” Rae’s voice greeted him instead.

He immediately sat up and threw on his mask, before allowing her entrance. The door opened, and she looked slightly uncomfortable. Her eyes surveyed the room.

“Can we talk really quick? I’m going to be leaving soon, but I wanted to check on you.”

“Okay.”

She took a step inside tentatively, as if she expected him to say something more. She seemed to be testing the waters. When he didn’t add anymore, she pulled the door shut and came over to his bed.

“Can I hug you?” She questioned.

He nodded.

She sat down on his bed and fully threw her arms around him. The hug was different than the ones Sykkuno and him shared, but he could feel how much she cared about him.

“Are you going to be okay?”

He nodded.

“Okay. If you need anything, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.”

She squeezed him one last time before pulling back. The two sat in silence for a moment before she sighed.

“I guess I should probably go.”

She pulled herself to her feet. She took a single step forward before turning back to look at Corpse.

Her words made his heart stop.

“Sykkuno’s the guy, isn’t he?”

Corpse didn’t know how to answer. He choked on his own breath.

The question caught him off-guard, and now he was put on the spot.

“You don’t have to answer that. Sorry.” Rae smiled sheepishly. “That was probably a bit intense.”

“Yeah,” He said finally. She started to walk towards the door again, which allowed Corpse to assume that Rae thought he was referring to the intense comment, so he added, “He is.”

Rae stopped again. She turned to look at Corpse again.

“Do you think you are going to tell him?”

Corpse shook his head frantically. “Are you crazy?” He said in a hushed voice.

Rae shrugged her shoulders. With a final comment, she left him alone with his thoughts and her words to consider.

“I think you should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... I kind of purposefully was a jerk. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, but I promise the moment you guys are waiting for is coming up soon. However, I love Rae's and Corpse's friendship, and honestly, I am almost as here for it as I am for the ship. 
> 
> So two things: 
> 
> One: If anyone ever has tags or trigger warnings that you think I should add. Please feel free to tell me because I am AWFUL at tagging. 
> 
> Two: (Edited) So initially, this asked if y'all would be interested in having a Discord server for us to just chill. I used to have a Kik for my Wattpad, and I miss that sense of community, so here is a Discord server. https://discord.gg/ycNj4swSvT  
> Feel free to join me in chatting. (I have never set up a real Discord Server, so be gentle, please)


	5. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse finally acknowledges his feelings

A noise from the kitchen caught Corpse’s attention. He had emerged from his room to go to the bathroom, and on his way back, he heard something. 

He crept to the kitchen, where Sykkuno was standing in front of the stove, humming to himself and making eggs. 

Corpse smiled. He looked cute like that. 

Corpse attempted to shake the thought away. He couldn’t think like this. 

“Oh, good morning, Corpse!” Sykkuno said happily. Corpse returned his attention to find Sykkuno turned around now. A grin was on his face. 

“Morning.” 

Corpse decided to not mention that it was not morning. It was 3 in the afternoon. 

Sykkuno finished making his food. He dropped the eggs on a plate and walked over the counter to eat. 

“Are you okay?” Sykkuno questioned. He spun the fork around his fingers as he looked up to Corpse. 

“Yeah,” Corpse answered causally. 

Was he fine? He didn’t even know anymore. 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” 

Corpse’s heart skipped a beat. Did he know? 

“What do you mean?” 

“You have seemed out of it the past few days... I didn’t want to overwhelm you, but I’m worried about you.” Sykunno dropped his head defeatedly. 

“I like you,” Corpse stated. He wasn’t sure where the surge of confidence came from for the words. Maybe it was seeing Sykkuno sad. 

“I like you too,” Sykkuno said. He looked back up to Corpse, cocking his head sideways like a puppy. 

“No, Sykkuno,” Corpse sighed. 

“No?”

“I like you,” He repeated, attempting to put emphasis on the word ‘like’. Sykkuno still looked confused. “Like...I have a crush on you.” 

Realization washed over Sykkuno’s face as his mouth formed an ‘O’. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

Corpse turned, ready to leave, but a hand grabbing his. He froze. He recognized it immediately as Sykkuno’s warmth, which caused his heart to break a little. 

Of course, it had to be Sykkuno, but the fact he recognized it broke him a little. The fact that he just knew his touch, his warmth, the comfort he brought. 

Well, it wasn’t the same comfort now, was it? 

He just fucked everything up, and this was Sykkuno about to break it down for him. He was convinced that Sykkuno was going to tell him that he was honored but was straight, and then, it would be awkward until Sykkuno could move out. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

The word chorused in Corpse’s head. He couldn’t think straight. 

Why was Corpse like this? Why did he do this? 

“Corpse?” Sykkuno questioned. His voice grounded Corpse to reality. 

He felt his body stiffen as he turned back to Sykkuno. 

“I thought you were straight?” 

“I thought I was too,” Corpse answered. 

“Oh.” 

There was a moment of silence, just long enough for Corpse to retreat in his mind, his prior panic returning. 

“I thought I was straight too,” Sykkuno stated. 

Corpse was aware of Sykkuno’s hand still touching his, but he didn’t read into it.

“I like you, too,” Sykkuno said. “I think I have a crush on you too.” 

Corpse didn’t believe that he heard Sykkuno right. If he did hear it right, there is no way that Sykkuno meant it. It was a joke, right? A cruel one, but a joke. 

Sykkuno was known for meme-ing and making jokes. Surely, that was all he was doing now. 

“Sykkuno,” Corpse sighed. 

He stood up, still not letting go of Corpse’s hand. He walked from the other side of the island. 

“Corpse, I’m being serious.” Sykkuno’s tone certainly implied that he was being genuine. “Can I kiss you?”

Sykkuno stared into Corpse’s eyes. They were standing just inches from each other

Slowly, Corpse nodded. 

“I’m going to take your mask off, okay?”

Again, Corpse nodded. 

Sykkuno slowly reached up to Corpse’s face. He touched the string of the mask and dropped it. 

Corpse knew what he was doing. It was taking it slow, so Corpse could back out if he needed. 

But Corpse didn’t want to back out. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sykkuno questioned. He was inches from Corpse’s face. 

“So okay,” Corpse nodded. 

Sykkuno nodded as well and finally bridged the gap between their kiss. Their lips touched for the first time. 

Corpse closed his eyes. He had thought about this moment so many times, and now it was happening. 

“Was that okay?” Sykkuno questioned after pulling away. 

“So okay.” 

“...okay enough to do it again?” 

Corpse chuckled, opening his eyes again. Sykkuno was staring up at him with big brown eyes. “You can do it whenever you want, Sy.” 

Immediately, Sykkuno lifted his head to kiss Corpse again. 

“So what does this mean?” Sykkuno questioned. 

Corpse set his hands on Sykkuno’s waist hesitantly. He was ready to pull back if Sykkuno seemed uncomfortable, but Sykkuno seemed okay with it. 

“I don’t know,” Corpse stated. “I... I don’t really know if I want to actually date.” 

“Friends with benefits?” 

Corpse was surprised at the suggestion. 

“What do the benefits include?” 

“Kissing and cuddling,” Sykkuno answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Corpse laughed. Sykkuno cocked his head sideways again in confusion. “Yeah, that sounds good, Sy.” 

“Do you want to cuddle on the couch?” 

“Sure.” 

Corpse dropped his hands from Sykkuno’s waist. He reached to put his mask back on before heading into the living room. Corpse put his arm around Sykkuno while Sykkuno leaned into Corpse. 

The two sat like that for a while. 

Corpse couldn’t help but realize how similar this was to before. It was strange of how little things changed. It was nice though. 

He no longer had to panic about his feelings on it because Sykkuno felt the same. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Sykkuno questioned. He wrapped his arm around Corpse and looked up to him. 

“Of course.” 

“When did you realize you weren’t straight?” Sykkuno questioned. His tone was awkward. 

“A little over a week ago...” 

“That’s why you were so out of it.” 

“Yeah.” 

Sykkuno nodded silently. He seemed to be lost in thought. 

“How about you?” 

Sykkuno was silent for a moment. Corpse was about to tell Sykkuno that he didn’t have to answer, when he finally spoke. “A couple weeks now...” 

Corpse was surprised. He never would have guessed Sykkuno knew that long. He wondered if the thought had eaten him up the same way it ate up Corpse. Sykkuno played it off a lot better than Corpse did. 

“I like this,” Sykunno said after a few moments of silence. He moved closer to Corpse, ensuring there was absolute no space in between them. “Is this okay?” 

He glanced up to Corpse, and Corpse felt his heart melt. Sykkuno was too adorable for him. How the hell did he get so lucky? 

“It’s perfect, Sy.” 

Sykkuno smiled and settled in again. He squeezed Corpse lightly, a silent way to try to bring Corpse comfort. 

Corpse genuinely couldn’t believe his luck. 

For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED, Y’ALL. 
> 
> Also, I created a Discord, come join us and chat. https://discord.gg/ycNj4swSvT


	6. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno’s and Corpse’s relationship is blossoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow morning, but here we go.

Warmth surrounded Corpse. He couldn’t believe where his life had taken him. 

He admitted his feelings to Sykkuno a few weeks ago. That led to an almost continuous sequence of cuddles and kisses. Almost every spare moment was spent together.

One night, while they were cuddling on the couch, Sykkuno began to fall asleep. He was fighting to stay awake, so Corpse recommended he go to bed. Corpse knew how rough it was to sleep on the couch. The quality of sleep was bad. Plus, it generally led to pain in the morning. 

Instead of listening though, Sykkuno was stubborn. He whined about wanting to cuddle and insisted he could stay awake. Corpse wouldn’t hear of it though. He pulled away, causing Sykkuno to fall down. Sykkuno whined again. 

“Wait, what if we both go to bed?” Sykkuno suggested. He looked up to Corpse with hopeful eyes. Corpse looked at him suspiciously, unsure of what exactly he was proposing. “We could share a bed.” 

Corpse agreed, which started a new aspect of their relationship. Every night, they began to share a bed. They occasionally alternated the room they were in. 

Tonight, they laid in Corpse’s bed. 

Corpse kissed the top of Sykkuno’s head. As usual, sleep escaped him, leaving him to just lay silently, while Sykkuno was sound asleep. 

“Good morning,” Sykkuno mumbled with a yawn. 

“Shit, did I wake you?” 

Sykkuno shrugged half shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno.” 

He rolled over to set his head on Corpse’s chest. He threw his arm over Corpse and squeezed slightly. 

“There are worse ways to wake up,” Sykkuno stated, looking up to Corpse with wide brown eyes. 

Corpse chuckled. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Is this okay?” Sykkuno questioned. 

“More than okay, Sy.” 

Corpse found Sykkuno adorable. He loved that Sykkuno constantly ensured that Corpse was okay with the things they did. He asked for consent in almost everything he did, even if Corpse generally deemed it unnecessary. 

Sykkuno nodded, seemingly content with Corpse’s answer. He settled back in. 

“I might fall asleep again,’ Sykkuno mumbled. His voice was barely audible. 

“That’s fine. You can sleep.” Corpse couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Moments like this made him realize how unbelievably lucky he is. He loved the warmth that Sykkuno gave off. It was comforting, and to make it better, Sykkuno liked it too. 

Sykkuno’s head bobbed weakly. Corpse felt Sykkuno’s body get heavier as he fell back to sleep. Corpse closed his eyes as well, hoping to maybe get some sleep. 

It was useless, which Corpse expected, but mimicking Sykkuno’s thought process from earlier, there are worse ways to lay awake. 

A bit of time later, Sykkuno woke up again. Corpse wasn’t entirely sure how long it had been. He hadn’t been able to check his phone or anything with Sykkuno’s weight on him, and he didn’t want to risk waking him up, which left him to alternate between closing his eyes and staring blankly at the ceiling. 

The two made casual conversation. Nothing held much weight. They talked about games they were interested in, what they potentially wanted to do for dinner, anything to fill the silence. Neither of them felt like getting up, so they simply didn’t. 

“Are you streaming today?” Corpse questioned. 

“I dunno, maybe.” Sykkuno shrugged his shoulders. 

Corpse nodded silently, slipping into his thoughts. He hated how much his brain ran rampant. He couldn’t control where the thoughts ran. 

“Why?” 

Corpse shrugged, unwilling to elaborate on his thoughts. “Curious, I guess.” 

He hated how easy he dismissed those he cared about, how easy it was for him to lie. 

Sykkuno looked up to Corpse. Big brown eyes bore into him. 

“Are you okay?” Sykkuno asked, his voice thick with concern. He adjusted his arm and squeezed Corpse slightly. 

Corpse grew to hate that question. There was never a correct answer, not really. Half the time, he didn’t know the correct answer. Regardless, his answer was the same. He answered yes because others don’t have to worry about him. Today was no different. 

Sykkuno nodded slightly. Corpse didn’t know for sure if Sykkuno actually believed him. If he didn’t, he certainly didn’t call him out on it. 

Silence fell over them for a few minutes. It was the first time in weeks that the silence felt oppressive. 

“We should probably get up,” Sykkuno said, looking up to Corpse. 

“Yeah,” Corpse sighed. “You’re probably right.” 

Neither one of them rushed to move. After a few more moments, Sykkuno groaned and sat up. He turned to Corpse. 

“What?” Corpse questioned. He resisted the urge to lift the blanket above his face to hide. 

Sykkuno simply poked Corpse’s cheek and grinned. 

“What was that for?” Corpse tried to stifle his chuckled. He sometimes hated how contagious Sykkuno’s happiness was. 

“I like you,” Sykkuno stated. His tone was matter-of-fact and happy simultaneously. 

“I like you too, Sy,” 

Sykkuno offered another grin and walked out of the room. Corpse watched him leave, unsure what to think of the interaction that just happened. He shook it away. Sighing, he threw the blankets to the side to get up himself. 

The two took the time to get ready for the day. Corpse took a quick shower and returned to his room to finish getting dressed. He looked to his nightstand, where his mask sat. He began to reach for it and then paused. 

Did he really need to put it on?

It made him feel more comfortable, sure, but it wasn’t like Sykkuno hadn’t seen him without it before. After all, they had been sharing a bed, and Corpse recognized that it was an awful idea to even consider wearing the mask to sleep. 

With a deep breath, he dropped his hand back to his leg. The mask remained on the nightstand, and he walked out of the room. Sykkuno was already sitting on the couch with a mug in his hand. His attention was down on his phone. 

“Good morning,” Corpse said, almost instinctively. It wasn’t morning, and they clearly already greeted each other this morning. 

“Morning!” Sykkuno grinned. He looked up to Corpse and seemed to freeze for a moment, his eyes wide. 

Corpse ignored the look and went into the kitchen to prepare himself something the drink. He opted for some tea and made some toast so Sykkuno couldn’t lecture him for not eating. 

His friends cared about his wellbeing, which he appreciated. Sykkuno had picked up on how little Corpse cared for himself sometimes, and he had been trying to help. The lectures have gotten more common, so Corpse has been preemptively listening. 

Corpse returned to the living room with his drink in hand and sat down on the couch. Sykkuno threw on some show, which served as background noise for them. They listlessly played on their phones for a while. 

“I don’t think I’m going to stream today,” Sykkuno stated. 

Corpse nodded, indicating he had heard Sykkuno. He didn’t feel like acknowledging verbally. 

Most of the day was spent with the two sitting on the couch. Their attention on their phones, and little conversation being made. The silence was no longer oppressive like it had been this morning. They were back to being able to enjoy the other’s presence, even without words. 

At some point, Sykkuno broke out video games, shutting off the show they had on as background. Corpse watched contently. 

“Can I ask you a question?” His shaky voice broke through the silence. He had moved to the floor, leaving his back against the couch, where Corpse was still sitting. He held the PlayStation 4 controller in his hands as he lifted his head to look at Corpse. 

“What’s on your mind, Sy?” 

The game Sykkuno was playing was paused. Corpse had only been half paying attention, listening to the sounds of attacks but keeping his eyes down on his phone, so he wasn’t even entirely sure what Sykkuno had been playing. 

Sykkuno was silent. He chewed on his bottom lip and stared at Corpse in a way that Corpse knew he was considering his words. 

“Talk to me,” Corpse said softly. 

“I…” Sykkuno hesitated. His eyes fell to the floor. At the angle Corpse was at, he saw Sykkuno’s eyes squeeze shut. “Can we put a name on what we are?”

Corpse felt his heart sink. This was clearly very important to Sykkuno, but he wasn’t ready for it. Putting a name on their relationship gave it more weight. Dating implied responsibilities. 

“Sy—” Corpse didn’t know where he was going with that statement. 

Sykkuno’s face dropped. “Sorry, it was stupid.” 

He dropped his head further down. His hair fell in front of his face, stopping Corpse from seeing his face. 

“I should be the one apologizing… I’m just… Fuck, I’m not ready for that.” 

A single thought weighed on Corpse’s mind. Sykkuno’s pain was his fault. He disappointed Sykkuno. 

The wall cracked in his mind. It let in a darker demon.

Corpse’s incompetence as a person caused this. He fucked up. He was fucked up. There was so much history and baggage Corpse carried with him every day, so much that he didn’t want Sykkuno to have to worry himself with. 

Sykkuno deserved more. He deserved so much better than Corpse. 

Warmth crept into Corpse’s skin, pulling him out of the abyss he was falling in. He blinked a few times. His eyes landed on misty brown eyes boring into him. 

Corpse caused him to cry. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Corpse?” Sykkuno said shakily. 

Corpse reached his hand up to touch Sykkuno’s. A soft smile formed on Sykkuno’s face. 

“Stay with me, okay?” 

His breathing was still shaky, which caused Corpse to feel even more guilty. He was the one who upset Sykkuno, and yet here they were, Sykkuno attempting to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry,” Corpse said out loud. The line of ‘You deserve better’ weighed on his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“No.” Sykkuno shook his head. “I’m sorry. You told me you weren’t ready…” His voice dropped again. 

Corpse couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sykkuno felt guilty. Sykkuno blamed himself for Corpse’s incompetence. 

“I won’t bother you again with it, okay?” Sykkuno stated. He offered another sad smile. “If… If you ever feel ready, just let me know, okay?”

Corpse nodded, unsure what to say. His brain was still processing the events unfolded. 

How was Sykkuno possibly blaming himself for this? 

Sykkuno leaned up on his knees to close the distance between Corpse and him. He kissed Corpse gently. 

“Promise you will at least consider talking to me about the things that bother you?” Sykkuno pleaded. There was a sense of defeat in his voice. “I… I won’t force you to talk to me, but…”

“I’m sorry,” Corpse said again. His brain was a broken record, and that phrase was the only thing he could formulate. 

The two stared at each other, silent. Neither seemed sure of exactly what to say to ease the other’s mind, or if something even existed. 

Corpse felt his mind beginning to spiral again. He stared at Sykkuno, trying to stop it. 

A single final question slipped from Corpse’s mouth before he could stop it. It was the only thought forming. 

“Do you hate me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to FairDeath for helping me and dealing with my constant insecurities in writing. If this is better than other chapters, it is because they actually went through and beta read it. It wasn’t just a first draft posted 😅😂.


End file.
